Suzume Okayaki (Tsundere)
Biography Suzume Okayaki is a female teenager currently attending her second year in high school. Okayaki is very popular, which prevents anyone from interfering whenever she bullies Hikari. She then socializes with Senpai shortly after his transfer. Personality Emotionally insecure, Okayaki finds it hard to express her feelings. She is frequently shown to be hot-tempered and loves to bully "weirdos" like Hikari. If Hikari is to be believed she loves to flirt around. Significance in Timeline Order 003 Diary Of A Yandere Prologue June 5th to Friday July, 7th 2017 Throughout the school year, Okayaki has taken it upon herself to bully Hikari with her friends every chance she gets. On June 8th she steals Hikari's gym clothes for the fourth time and throws them in the garbage. Hikari later catches Okayaki talking to Senpai after school June 29th. 005 Date With A Tsundere place on the weekend sometime from the beginning and end of "Diary of A Yandere Prologue". Most likely occurs sometime between Saturday, June 24th and Sunday, June 25th 2017 due to the rain. Somewhere in-between Episode 03 she asks Senpai out for a date to her favorite cafe. After ordering her favorite cake she gets jealous when Senpai looks at the waitress. She then receives a call from her friend, Hana Hirano, to meet up with her clique at the tennis court. When Senpai tells her he'd rather spend the rest of the day with her, she gets flustered and yells at him. Barely holding in tears, she rushes out of the cafe. 018 Tsundere Love Confession PM Friday July, 7th 2017 When Senpai arrives 7 minutes late to the school's courtyard she gets angry at him. She begins to voice her confession while making it clear she doesn't care if he refuses to accept. When he accepts they begin walking home together to her place. She spots Hikari and notes what a crazy bitch she is. Senpai is shocked by her behavior. She then teases Senpai that if he's so protective of Hikari he should just date her instead. Pleased upon winning the argument she then notices Hikari getting closer. Seeing the knife, she tries to calm Hikari down before she's stabbed over and over again. 001 A Yandere Kohai Kidnapping July, 8th 2017 After Senpai rebels, Hikari reminiscences how good she felt yesterday when she kept stabbing Okayaki. She tells her Senpai that she even dragged Okayaki into the bathroom so no one would know what happened. Hikari then contemplates on burning her body before leaving to deal with the "mess". 023 The Necromancer October 31st 2017 Okayaki's body is then found in the Woods and brought back to life by the Necromancer. Sometime before she contacted the Necromancer as a spirit from the "other side". The Necromancer was coerced with promises to be their girlfriend. The spell leaves Okayaki with short-term memory. Playing along with the Necromancer's fantasies she suddenly begins to leech out all of his life force. With her newfound power she plans her revenge against Hikari. 025 END A Yandere Kohai Kidnapping Part Four Five? Six Months after July; Presumably sometime in November 2017 In Hikari's final confession, she questions why couldn't Senpai fall in love with her if he could fall in love with someone as terrible as Okayaki. Relationships Senpai When she first met Senpai she was intrigued and welcomed him along with the rest of the class. Sometime later her emotions grew and she helped Senpai fit in with the other popular kids. As the days went by she got more and more frustrated when Senpai failed to respond to her advances. During her confessions she attempts to shield her emotions. Even after succeeding with the confession, she continues to find joy in teasing him. Her affection towards Senpai is questionable. Hikari's diary and Okayaki's dialogue in Episode 023 reveals her affection is only superficial. Hikari With her disheveled look and distant gaze, Okayaki deemed her as a crazy person. Thus, she feels entitled to teach Hikari where filth belongs in school. After her resurrection, she decides to get revenge on Hikari because she was killed for something as petty as a boy. Trivia Fallenshadow has repeatedly commented she doesn't understand the appeal of a tsundere. Images Category:Characters